


Tandem

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Basically just Iris and Barry parenting fluff. This is set sometime early in season 5 meaning that this is Future Nora dealimg with present everyone. Enjoy!





	1. Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and it's not edited so oops I like wrote this in an hour but enjoy anyways. I just recently got into TF and this is my first Flash fic so keep that in mind and enjoy sorry for my terrible Grammer and mistakes in advance.

Sometime in season 5...

"Oh my God! Barry what happened to her!" Iris said bewildered at the state of her daughter. Barry struggled to meet his wife's questioning gaze "It was Cicada, I was too slow" he said which a sigh, nervously rubbing his hand across his face. "We need to get her to Caitlin, she's already waking up" said Iris. As if on cue, Nora shifited in her father's arms "Mom, What happened ,where's Cicada, is dad okay oh my gosh is Dad okay!" Nora said panicking. "It's okay baby I'm right here and so is Barry, everything's go to be okay.  

Nora was quickly brought to Caitlin, an hour had passed since Barry arrived, thanks to a slew of medication she was sleeping peacefully although the same could not be said for the rest of the West-Allen family.  "It's okay honey, it's not your fault, she's  gonna be alright" Iris said attempting to comfort her frantic husband (who was currently what you might call pacing).  Barry said nothing, "Guys she's awake!"Caitlin called from the med-bay. 

Barry entered the room first making eye contact with Nora instantly "Hi Dad, I'm super sorry I got hurt, but everything's fine because you're fine, even though I'm not fine it's fine!" she said quickly making it obvious that she was more nervous than she was letting on. " It's not fine, what exactly were you thinking!" Barry screamed. The room went quiet despite the fact that the rest of team flash had walked in. "I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt" Nora said sheepishly. "Barry.." Iris said moving towards him. "That's not your job, I'm the parent, I'm supposed to protect you!" Barry finished.

"Dad I-" Nora stuttered, "No more missions, no more training, that's it sighed Barry. "That's not fair, I just wanted to help!" said Nora. "Barry I think you're being a little too harsh" said Iris. "Iris, I don't think you understand the stakes, our daughter could have died today, despite the sheer notion of altering the timeline it  would have tormented me, I wouldn't have be able to live with myself." Barry finished, storming out of the room in the process with Iris behind him.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make anyone upset." Nora said as tears pooled in her eyes. "Don't sweat it Baby Flash" Cisco said as he plopped down on to the bed "Your dad man has lost a lot of people he cares about, he's probably just as afraid of losing you as you are of losing him. Plus he's new to this whole being responsible for another humanoid he creates in the future thing but it's all a- okay because you being angry at each other means more Tío Cisco time woo!" he finished standing up into a triumphant motion. 

"Remind me to never let Tío Cisco time become a thing." Iris quipped to Caitlin as she made her way back into the room "Nora, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Everyone out!" Iris retorted in a serious tone though the smile on her face couldn't be missed. Barry suddenly came into view and for the first time Nora realized how tired he looked, the kind of tired that was usually garnered to college students and new parents. "Listen to me Bartholomew Henry Allen you scream at my daughter like that again and you're gonna be a whole new shade of scarlet." Iris said  as she simultaneously pulled him into a kiss. "Gross!" whispered Nora as Barry promptly directed his attention to her, chuckling in response "Hey I'm sorry I yelled at you, I guess I just want to keep you safe, your well being is worth more than any timeline on any earth." Nora nodded in response as he pulled her into an embrace " But you're still grounded.. can we do that, can we ground OUR 24 year old offspring? "Barry said looking up at his wife. "We sure can if we call it training. I want you in the speed lab at 6 am tomorrow, that is non negotiable. And if you do well, maybe we'll rethink missions isn't that right honey?" she chided. Barry gave her a questioning look and sighed "I married a crazy woman". "You still love her?" Nora inquired as a yawn escaped her mouth. "Maybe" laughed Barry as he and Iris moved in tandem toward the door "Goodnight my beautiful girl" he murmured, quietly shutting the door behind him.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this fic
> 
> More West Allen family fluff set in Season 5

Bang!  
Clank!  
Bang!  
"Ow?"

Iris West Allen was tired, well tired was an understatement. She was absolutely, utterly, exhausted. "Babe" she said lightly tapping her husband on his face "Would you go check on Nora she's making a lot of noise." Iris said as he turned over to face her "You do it" replied a half asleep Barry(regretting it almost as quickly as he said it) "Okay so who's turn was it last time?" said a clearly annoyed Iris "Yours" answered Barry. "And who's partially responsible for creating our lovely child in the first place?" continued Iris "Me" replied Barry knowing exactly how the conversation would end. "And who's The Flash?" finished Iris "Me, well technically aren't we both The Flash because remember that time you-" Barry quipped. "BARRY!" Iris warned "I love you" Barry laughed "Mmhm" Iris replied rolling back over and ignoring her husband's attempt at a kiss.

Not wanting to face the West-Allen wrath, Barry "whoshed" himself into Nora's makeshift room. "Nora honey, um.. what are you doing" he inquired turning to face his daughter who was currently buzzing around the room " Mom said training was in the speed lab today and I didn't want to be late (wow I wonder if I got that from you) because well.. have you seen that woman when she's angry? So basically this completely prevents me from messing anything up or almost dying or getting someone killed. Okay I'm ready to go!" Nora chirped. "No" Barry retorted as he blocked his daughters path  "But!" 

"Sit" Barry said, Nora happily obeyed her father eager to gain his approval. "Why do you do that?" asked Barry. "Do what?" replied Nora. "Why do you act that way about Iris and don't lie to me." said Barry in a rather his serious tone. Nora sighed "We.. mom and I.. we had a falling out, a really big one. I can't talk about it because you know timeline or whatever but uh it really put a strain on our relationship and I just feel like she hates me because of what I did. I almost died yesterday trying to make you proud but I just keep messing up and I don't know how to fix it, I don't know how to make things better." she finished. Barry looked up at her stunned "There is nothing wrong with you, nothing and you  know why?" Nora shook her head in response.

"Because you are half of her, that wonderfully stubborn and amazing woman downstairs that's your mother and she loves you. She loves you so much that she sent me her to check on you because she was worried about the noise you were making. You are 50% Iris West and that makes you special." Barry finished, hesitating to kiss her forehead as her would normally do to Iris in a moment like this. Nora looked up at him expectantly and Barry wasted no time carrying out his previously tentative action. 

"You are also unfortunately half me, which means you're gonna mess up sometimes, okay maybe a lot of times but that's fine because I'll be here every step of the way" Barry said lovingly "Be down in ten and we'll all head over to the lab together, you've got a lot of training to do if you want to be as fast as your old man one day" he said laughing. "Please I'm already faster." Nora challenged. " Oh really, race you!" Barry said excitedly making his way outside with Nora hot on his trail.

Iris sat up once again in bed and smiled she loved her husband but more importantly and almost overwhelming it occurred to her that although she may have just met her she truly loved Nora just enough to let her go at least for a little while. She could guarantee her future but as for Barry it was unfortunately uncertain. For now time was as much a flash as it was their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited wrote this on my phone lol so bear with me.  
> Enjoy and lmk if u me want to continue in the comments


	3. Unmistakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is sad grab your tissues lol  
> Enjoy as always.

Barry sat back in his chair smiling as he watched Nora run around the speed lab. 

"What does she look like right now?" Iris asked staring up at the purple blur whisking by as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

  " Determined, happy, perfect, Iris she's perfect. She's everything I wanted and more I can't wait to watch her grow up, to see her take her first steps, go on her first run, I'm so excited for all those moments" Barry finished.

    "Do you think I'll be good at it?.. being a mom I mean. My mom wasn't there for me and what if I'm not good enough... Barry, fatherhood almost seems too natural for you, it's been a month and you've kissed her forehead. She won't even look me in the eye... you see her clearly no matter if you're moving faster than everyone else in the room or if your the slowest. To me and maybe for future me Nora feels like a blur."

"Iris.. you know that's not true-" cut off by the sudden sound of skidding across the floor Barry looked up to see Nora smiling. 

 "What's my time?" she asked excitedly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As day turned to night Barry realized he couldn't wait any longer, he had to know, he couldn't allow Iris to believe she wasn't capable of being an good mother.  Whatever happened to him wasn't worth his wife's happiness, that was priceless.  
Barry walked out of the room to where Nora was resting, pausing as he watched her gaze at an old picture of the team.  
"Nora, I need to know" Barry said quietly leaning against the door frame. 

  "Guess my poker face is that bad huh?" said Nora  nervously turning to face her father. "I told you I can't say, you know what it could do, you know the consequences it could have!" she said with tears welling up in her eyes. 

 "Look at me" Barry said walking foward just barely fighting the urge to comfort her. He instead lifted her chin to his eye level, "The night of the satellite.. I shouldn't have survived it, you helped me didn't you." he said matter-of-factly.

 "Yes" whispered Nora.

"In your future I'm not around to raise you am I? In your future I died the night the satellite crashed. In your future The Flash doesn't exist because I'm not there to be him, because I'm dead. 

 "Yes" whispered Nora.

And your mother, she didn't want you to come back to save me, the falling out you had was over me wasn't it?" Barry said with unmistakable air of finality.

"Y-" before Nora could finished she collapsed into her father's arms overwhelmed with emotions.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here." Barry said hugging her tight "I'm so sorry, I left you. I'm sorry I never got to see you take your first steps, go on your first run, have your first love, I'm sorry I missed it all." Suddenly Barry was crying too, those moments he so desperately wished for hours ago weren't a reality for Nora. 

"Barry what's going on in here?"Iris said bursting into the room.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for it all." said Nora

"Baby what's wrong.." a scared Iris said running over to her loved ones.

"Everything..nothing... everything" replied Nora.  
As for Barry, he held her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want another chapter in the comments. If so the next chapter might be the last I feel like this story is wrapping up pretty well


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter. I might do an epilogue if you guys want. I truly thank you for all the reads and if you really want I'll consider sequel!!  
> Thank you again and as always enjoy

"She has to go back" Barry said looking over his shoulder to see Nora curled up in the med-bay bed as he made his way out the door to Iris. Who was currently (and quite frantically) looking over the multiple screens in front of her.  
"Are you going to say anything?" Barry asks confused as Iris would usually be ready to reassure him that everything would be okay. 

"What do you want me to say Bartholomew? Do you want me to say that I think we should send our already traumatized daughter back to a future where the very thing she wishes for doesn't exist? Is that what you really want?" Iris said angrily retracting from Barry's touch.

"You think I want this? You think I wanted to hurt her, to ask her a question I already knew the answer to? I had to.. it's the only way I can help her Iris! In her future I'm dead! Who knows how long she's been carrying that guilt.. you don't know what it's like, not like I do... how it feels to lose a parent. Peace.. was the only thing I could give her that would outlive all the hugs, cries, laughs, and, yes even me. What kind of father am I if I can't stop my child from hurting? It's been a month since she walked into our lives and from that moment I have never been so sure I loved anything more (besides you). It breaks my heart, but unless we can find some other way to fix this, Nora's future will have to become reality." Barry finished as he moved closer to his wife.

"How am I going to do it without you? You make me strong Barry." Iris said fighting back tears.

"Iris you were strong before me, you are strong without me and you WILL be strong for her." Barry said taking Iris into his arms.

"No.." Iris said shaking her head doubtfully.

"Promise me Iris West-Allen...promise me that if I'm not there you'll be okay, you need to be okay for Nora. Even if she calls you names, even if she says things she doesn't mean, even when days are hard. I need to know that you'll remember how much I love you both. Can you promise me that?.. sweetheart please" said a hopeful Barry.  
"Yes.." Iris answered quickly as Barry held her close.  
"We'll figure it out together we always do" Barry smiled slowly pulling Iris's lips to his.

 As he watched Nora sleep through the clear window he knew that no matter what happened she'd be safe and what more could a father ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you guys want an epilogue and/or a sequel in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if u guys want me to continue in the comments


End file.
